


Visiting The Set

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Erotica, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Muscles, Oral Sex, Real Life, Reality, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Trailer Sex, Twinks, Underage Sex, real person fiction - Freeform, stand and carry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Maxwell Jenkins, filming for Lost in Space, gets a visitor in the form of Aidan Gallagher and is introduced to some secrets of the young Hollywood world.
Relationships: Aidan Gallagher/Maxwell Jenkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Visiting The Set

The space-boy’s fun was interrupted by a knock on his trailer door. A knock that grew a little louder as Max jumped up and began scrambling around trying to pull up his slightly lowered down pants and boxer briefs. The fifteen-year-old groaned because he had thought he would have more time, since his mom was having lunch with the other cast moms and everyone else should be busy as well.

“C-COMING!” Max cried out, his voice cracking a little from being like this with someone so close.

Luckily he was able to cover himself up and get his clothes neat making it seem like nothing was amiss as he went to open the trailer door. Hoping that whatever the interruption was for, it would be quick.

“Helloooooooo- Aidan?” He squeaked and stepped back a half-step. Surprised to find the older boy with long-dark hair standing there with a broad smirk on his annoyingly handsome face. “Aidan Gallagher… um… What… Uh, what brings you here?”

“You.” Aidan smirked, looking deeply into the boy for a moment before grinning. “Just visiting a neighbor’s set. It’s fine right?”

Max had to force himself to nervously step aside. If anyone else came to the door, save for a very select few cast members, Max would have been soft and happy to let them in. But to have Aidan Gallagher at his trailer door would surely make it impossible to go down. Especially wearing that bikers jacket he was so fond of. “C-come on in, Ai-Aidan,”

“Thanks.” Aidan grinned, stepping into the trailer. Taking a look around. “Looking sweet in here dude. Good to see you actually decorate.”

“Well I’m here a lot,” Max flashed a meek smile. He took some pride in the room, which kept photos on the wall and some small things from his room at home. He nervously looked down to the small bed in the far side; “Uhm, don’t worry about the dummy in the bed… It’s a prank for Ajay later,”

“Looks a lot like you… nice.” Aidan grinned. “Used to prank a lot back on the NRDD set.”

Max pulled the blanket over his dummy’s face with a chuckle. He’d made a whole mini-series of pranking crewmates with it, and usually it ended up with someone chasing him down screaming. Fun times. “Oh? I didn’t watch that much, but I love your new show!”

Aidan snorted before smiling. “No one over, like, eight watched it, dude. It was Nickelodeon… and thanks bro! Your show is awesome, I watch it whenever I get the chance!”

“Looking forward to your next season. I can’t believe where it left off! Pure awesome,” Max said eagerly. He took a seat, an act which he regretted as the previous jerk off session he’d been enjoying came to mind. So, remembering it, he quickly adjusted the very much alive bulge in his pants.

“Just wait until you see next season, it’s going to be massive…” Aidan responded, eyes catching the adjustment being made by the younger boy.

Max looked back at Aidan with a faltering grin. His movement was awkward and slow, so the older boy was bound to see it. “Mm, so… just in for a visit? Thought you’d be kind of busy with scripts, or getting a coffee with the cast,”

“It’s a light day on set for myself, so thought I would come visit since you guys were filming next door. Never been able to meet you at the Netflix dos, Noah Schnapp seems to demand most of my attention…” Aidan responded, giving the younger boy a wink. Hoping that he would understand what he meant from his tone.

“Yeah… Noah’s really friendly,” Max said a little slowly. Noah had flirted with him numerous times in the past, which Max thought was friendly playing around and nothing serious. Aidan’s smirk told him that assumption might just be wrong. “Guess you two hang a lot,”

“Mm, real friendly. Especially when he’s trapped away inside of a hotel with nothing to do but eat Ice Cream.” Aidan responded, knowing that more than one Netflix talent had fallen for the Schnapp Ice Cream trap. “Not that often, but always fun when we get some time alone.”

Max bit his lip before his horny mind could ask something more on the topic. 

“He’s always ‘up’ for hanging out together.” Aidan grinned, pushing it on to see if he could get Max’s attention. With the actor and musician double threat using Noah Schnapp as a bit of a lure, knowing a lot of male-interested teenagers would beg for even a lick of attention from the Stranger Things star.

Sure enough Max’s shorts were throbbing slowly. Raising his already blazing arousal that refused to die down. Max could only imagine what hid beneath Aidan’s faux leather jacket, and was kept within those dark skinny jeans holding all his goodies. It was almost enough to make a boy drool. “I b-bet…”

Purring lightly, Aidan questioned the Netflix cutie, inching a little closer to the younger boy. “What about you Maxxy, are you ‘up’ for fun?” 

Chap 2

The fifteen-year-old couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Aidan Gallagher wanted to have fun with him.

“Depends what you want to do…” Max swallowed hard, pressing himself into the chair. His cock wanted to spring free already, causing friction against his jeans.

“Oh I could be up for anything, What would you like to do Maxxy?” Aidan grinned, seeing the reaction he was having on the younger boy. A reaction that he could still get from his NRDD co-star, Casey Simpson, when they got together.

“I-I don’t know! Donuts?” Max yelped as Aidan bent over his seat and placed a hand on the corner, looming over Max.

Seeing that Max was watching him, Aidan grinned. “Oh? Do you really want to just get donuts?”

“T...there’s creamfilled on the crafty, today,” The younger boy went on. He almost moaned the words.

“I do like creamfilled…” Aidan teased, internally shaking his head. Max was even cuter than he had heard. The seventeen-year-old now knew why Noah kept whining about never getting him and kept bringing him into their sexual cyber-chats. Which sadly had been the most the pair had gotten from each other for a while, other than some snaps. When they did manage to meet up, their beds were left dishevelled and borderline torn up after their intensity. 

Max moaned softly. There was no convincing himself that statement wasn’t dirty, or stopping himself from what came next: “I want to be cream filled-! I-I mean I want-”

“Oh really, Maxxy…” Aidan grinned. “Have you ever been creamfilled?”

Max shook his head feverishly, pink in the face. “T-that’s not what I meant-!”

“Well that’s a shame. I was hoping it was…” Aidan responded, reaching out and placing his hand on Max’s leg.

The younger boy bucked his hips slightly with a gasp. Feeling Aidan massage his inner thigh, mere inches away from his throbbing member. His moans were unstoppable while the older boy caressed him. Up and down, taking a slow pace that made him shiver. “Mm-! Aidan… I thought you were just kidding! D-does this mean you and Noah…?” 

“Numerous times, even swap snaps when we can’t meet up.” Aidan revealed, while continuing to rub and tease Max’s inner thigh.

Blushing at the thought, Max didn’t let his mind stray too far. Noah and Aidan were incredibly sexy on their own, but to put them together would be enough to make him cum then and there. Thankfully his brain couldn’t decide who would top to picture it. “I-I… I’ve never been, um, cream filled, I guess.”

“Ever done anything or just… you know.” Aidan questioned, while using his free hand to mimic jerking off.

“Not really. I-I saw Ajay do it once but I was too shy to join,” Max quietly admitted, biting his lower lip. His voice lowered a little when he went on, “A-and I was doing it just before you… came in…”

“Since you keep mentioning Ajay, are you batting for that team? Or just some bruh time?” Aidan asked, wanting to know how to play this. Having been with all types of guys, gay, bisexual and some who claimed to be ‘straight’. The latter, being some of the reasons he no longer spoke to Mace Coronel.

Max gulped and nodded slowly. One look at some photo shoots was enough to tell some that he was gay. “A-are you and Noah, uh?”

“Mhm, I am though. I keep it on the downlow. Noah’s bisexual, however.” Aidan revealed, knowing that Noah wouldn’t be too upset about being revealed. “Not that you could tell, if you ever saw his ass in his boxer briefs or less. If you haven’t seen the pic of him like that, the leaked one? Do yourself a favour and search for it. You’ll cream for days.”

“I saw it but I never…” Remembering Noah’s round ass hugged in the white fabric drew a moan from Max’s lips. If it was Noah, he would be dying to pound that ass.

“Thought it was real? Yeah, Noah’s publicist put a lot of work into that but it’s the real deal man. His ass really is that fuckable.” Aidan grinned. The hand on Max’s thigh slowly pushed upwards, delicately stroking his thigh until moving to cup Max’s bulge. Rubbing him with the palm of his hand, “If you want, Maxxy, we could have some fun before filming starts back up. Even if it’s just fixing this up…”

He was rewarded with a moan, as he squeezed down on Max’s hardened bulge.

Max let out a groan of pleasure as he melted into Aidan’s grip. Feeling when the older stud squeezed his dick, while moving his hand up and down. Slowly pumping his throbbing length. “O-oh my god, Aidan! I-I don’t want to just fix it up…!”

“What if I show you just how Noah and I have fun then?” Aidan purred, moving his hands to the waistband of Max’s pants.

“P-please,” Max moaned at the older boy, who slowly lowered them down. Revealing inch after inch of smooth, pale flesh. Aidan stopped just above Max’s crotch, planted his lips on the petite boy, then continued lowering them down. Saving the first look of his cock for later by kissing all over Max’s waist. “Mmm, that feels so good, Noah would love you…”

Once Max’s pants were low enough, Aidan pulled away. Finally getting to see it. Coming in somewhere around five-inches, his smooth young cock was the picture of beauty. Long and slim with a throbbing pink tip and a golden bush already sticky with precum. The bush was trimmed short, though Aidan thought he’d look better smooth. It didn’t, however, take away from how cute his cut cock was. Aidan couldn’t stop himself from wrapping a few fingers around it before beginning to stroke Max.

“Damn, Noah will be jealous.” Aidan grinned, stroking the fifteen-year-old gently. “He’s been wanting to see this sexy spaceshaft for age.”

Max squirmed while he let Aidan play with it. He bit a knuckle, holding back a cute moan. Always picturing himself as the one down there working a dick, not the one getting pleasured. Especially not from Aidan Gallagher, the true star of the Umbrella Academy.

Squeezing Max’s base, Aidan gave it a tug. Letting the boy’s dick slap against his cheek. “Mm, smells delicious, too Max.”

“T-Thanks…” Max blushed, his cock rubbing against Aidan’s skin and moving closer to the older boy’s lips.

“Now do you want to see what I do with the only sausage, I actually enjoy?” Aidan purred, licking at the mushroom head. The boy loved playing on his veganism to make silly sexual puns like that, even if it usually got eye rolls from whoever he was with.

As a deep moan passed his pink lips, Max was nodding with vigor. All he could think of now was his cock slipping past those warm lips, and to see Aidan’s tongue cradle his dick. One of his hands, copying what he’d seen in the hastily looked up porn videos, hesitatingly reached forward to cup the back of Aidan’s head; The older boy leaned into the hand, then aimed the cock right to his mouth where Max could simply push down. And at last the first mouth was around his member. Aidan’s lips started it all. 

Once his warm breath had washed over it, they wrapped around the tip like a vice. Followed by a flick of the tongue which stole a taste of Max’s sweet precum staining the cock. It wasn’t enough to have leftover precum. He wanted it fresh. So Aidan used the hand around Max’s base to stroke it as he bobbed on its tip. Using his tongue to lash at him, with the three forms of pleasure milking Max’s virgin cock.

“Mmm, tasty spaceboy.” Aidan purred, pulling off to show the precum on his tongue before swallowing it. Smirking a little as the fifteen-year-old watched every move he made.

“So good!” Max gripped his chair tightly when Aidan went back down on his dick. Sliding a few inches deeper on it.

Aidan continued jerking and sucking Max's delicious cock, taking long licks up and down its underside.

Max's toes curled while the rest of his body pushed up. Losing control of himself. He wanted badly to face fuck Aidan on instinct but didn't know if it would be okay. Leaving him to squirm, whimpering lustfully. It was too much for the virgin. Helplessly, he started at Aidan’s hand moving away to resume caressing his thigh so that he could suck more of his dick. Swallowing his five-inch dick down to the root.

“A-AAAAH! AIDAN!” Max gasped, pushing him down and holding Aidan there. He grinded on his face as the tongue happily rolled around his base and tip, making him squeal in sheer pleasure. “Tha-that’s so good!”

The older boy never stopped his work, loving how he got the young virgin to moan for him. How good he tasted against his tongue was a bonus he wouldn’t refuse as he took a long lick along the length. Especially with all the precum pumping out onto his tongue to be scooped up and swallowed. A sweetness unlike what even Noah could produce. Aidan hummed as he swallowed it, using the rolling of his throat as a way to pleasure Max.

“A-Aidan! Wait! T-too good!” Max protested. His cock that only ever had his hand before couldn’t handle the pleasure provided by the hot mouth of the even hotter boy.

This however only spurred the vegan actor on. Noticing the boy’s relative innocence, he figured he would be the first to fully taste his cum as his tongue continued to lap around it. Sucking hard, feeling the cock throbbing inside his mouth. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he would receive it.

“Fuc-fuck!” Max pushes Aidan down suddenly, really getting into his first blowjob. Being on the receiving end still felt strange but he was in love with the pleasures. One he wished would never be over, but when he felt the older boy reached out behind him, squeezing his ass as he took the rest of the length in, it became too much.

The boy’s cock throbbed wildly, Max clenched even tighter on the chair with force that seemed like it would break it as shots of cum escaped his cock and straight down the older boy’s throat.

Aidan gulped down the hot cum, drinking it right from Max. It surprised him how much the boy shot, though it was far from the biggest load Aidan had seen or swallowed. Plenty to quench his thirst, however. “Mmm, you taste pretty good.”

“W-well, glad you liked it?” Max replied with a blush. Part of him was still unable to believe that his cum was inside the older boy.

Pulling off, the dark-haired boy licked his lips. His tongue was long and slim, and for some reason seeing it made Max throb. Swallowing the last remains of Max’s sweet cum, Aidan got back to his feet. Aidan looked content with the flavour, but the content smile shifted to a dirty grin as he moved to his skinny jeans. Allowing Max to watch as he popped the button, then suddenly stopped there. It was confusing but answers came when Aidan swiftly began to unzip his leather jacket. With every inch of the golden zipper coming down more of a smooth olive chest was revealed. 

“H-Holy…”

Max’s lips were parted in awe realising Aidan planned this out. He’d come shirtless, leaving his defined chest framed by the black leather. The muscles were toned, chiselled onto his broad chest by a master craftsman. Slightly fuzzy between his pecs but otherwise smooth sailing down to his waist. A sea of silky skin which Aidan’s fingers flowed down along the open zipper, returning to his jeans once more.

Neither said a word though a silent agreement happened between the boys. The golden fly was lowered this time, while the jeans stayed hugging the firm ass behind. He wore black. Befitting of the boy playing Five Hargreeves. The dark tightness helped to define everything immaculately. The length and size, each throb running through its thickish shaft. A delicious length that his fingers traced along, inciting another pulse of hot pleasure.

“Mmm, this can’t wait to meet you,” Aidan moaned at Max.

The younger boy gulped a little. Eying the one-inch longer cock nervously before muttering out what the boy thought was his dorkiest line ever. “I c-can’t wait to meet it…”

Aidan cupped himself with a gentle squeeze and low growl in the back of his throat. “Then come let it out, Max.”

The Lost in Space actor blushed heavily but began moving towards Aidan, his hands reaching for the older boy’s bigger cock. They slowly hooked into Aidan’s underwear then peeled them down over his dick, cupping below the older boy’s balls. Letting his dick spring out. 

Aidan’s bush was neat, and the darkness matched well with his dark pink tip. Which was slimmer than his shaft, a cute feature of his lengthy member. Max’s unsure hand went to touch it but backed up at the last moment. So his lips parted and tried for a taste, but Aidan pulled him back by the hair.

“No time for that,” Aidan said sternly. He guided Max up by the hair, getting him on his feet.

“W-wait!” Max yelped as he felt himself got pulled by the older boy, barely avoiding tripping on his pants that were hanging low on his legs. He was swiftly led through the trailer to his bed and pushed onto it on all fours. “Aidan, I-”

“Thought you want to be creamfilled?”

Quickly Aidan pulled the dummy away, chuckling at it as he set it aside, then came back to Max with his dick swaying. Max was hypnotised by its swing, following each movement of the thing. Up until Aidan spat into his palm, rubbed it into his cock then got up behind the boy. The older boy bit his lip looking at the prized virgin hole beneath him, all while vigorously rubbing his meaty cock. Making sure he was slick for Max. Placing his cock between the soft cheeks, grinding down on the perfectly smooth upturned ass, Aidan let out a groan. The silky skin felt amazing on his dick. The grinding was smearing saliva all over Max’s petite virgin hole, causing the boy to shiver.

Max moaned, swept up in it all. His butt pushed back into Aidan, feeling its full length sliding down his crack. The first cock ever to touch him, sliding against his hole. Warmer and wetter than Max expected, but sexier than he could imagine.

“Y-yeah… so do it!” Max said eagerly, wishing to feel it.

“Oh? Do you really want me too, Maxxy?” Aidan purred, continuing to tease the slightly younger boy’s ass.

Max gnawed his lip rubbing Aidan’s dick slowly. “Mmm…!”

Aidan grinned, licking his lips. This little meet-up went even better than the Umbrella Academy star had planned. While he had been hoping for a little ‘something’ with the cute younger boy, he didn’t expect to get to fuck the boy’s sweet ass. Noah was going to be extremely jealous. Especially since Aidan pulled his phone out and hit record just as the tip of his cock pierced through Max’s boy hole. Making him gasp, squealing softly under his breath. The ring flexed tightly around Aidan but he persisted in pushing inside Max, easing deeper even as the hole tried pushing him out. With one of the hottest videos now on his phone, the teen boy texted it off. With the video of Max’s virginity being taken we sent to Noah, Aidan set his phone aside then focused on gently fucking Max with his tip. Pushing and pulling just so, letting him feel the tip sliding in and out.

“A-A-AIDAN!”


End file.
